When molten plastic is processed by an injection molding machine, the plastic enters a mold cavity where it is cooled to form a desired part shape. As the cooling occurs, the plastic contracts within the cavity. As a result of this contraction, the part actually shrinks in size, and sink marks or low spots often occur on the surface of the part. Shrink and sink marks have caused major problems for injection molders since injection molding was first developed. Several methods have been developed in an attempt to eliminate these problems. Some examples include gas-assisted injection molding, structural foam molding, liquid gas assisted molding, etc. In addition, foaming agents have been used in the molding process for mixing with molten plastic in order to generate inert gases in the plastic. These gases provide internal pressure in the plastic which enables the plastic to more fully fill the cavity of the mold and packs the plastic against the cavity walls. This, in turn, helps reduce sink on the surface of the plastic parts. Also, gas counterpressure in the mold cavity has been used to improve surface smoothness of molded parts.
These prior art methods are all problematic due to the large number of variables in the molding process. Varying injection pressures and injection speeds, varying melt pressures and temperatures, varying cavity conditions, and uncontrolled venting of gases all contribute to an unstable molding environment. These various problems in the molding process create burning and scission of polymer chains and create internal stresses within the plastic which remain in the plastic as the plastic material cools in the cavity. These internal stresses cause shrink, sink, and warpage of the plastic part to be molded. In addition, these various molding problems lead to degradation of the plastic material as it is processed through an injection molding machine. In general, erratic variations in pressure, temperature, and injection speed create material breakdown and cause internal problems in the plastic which show up in the final product as molded.
Another disadvantage of prior art systems is that the plastic melt flow in these systems faces changes in pressure due to changes in cavity geometry as the molten plastic moves into the cavity of the mold. These pressure changes cause certain areas of the cavity to be filled more quickly then other areas, thus resulting in different cooling characteristics in different areas of the cavity. These cooling variations cause inconsistency in the direction of plastic solidification, which results in surface stresses, weld lines or sink.
It is desirable to develop a more balanced injection molding process in which the pressure of the molten plastic is more tightly and evenly controlled as the plastic moves through the injection molding machine. It is further desirable to develop an injection molding process in which pressures acting upon the plastic are balanced in order to eliminate the above referenced problems caused by variations in polymer chain conditions, in order to reduce internal stresses in the plastic. The ultimate goal of such an injection molding process would be to produce a final product which nearly perfectly matches the cavity surface of the mold and is fully relieved of internal stresses which lead to shrink, sink and warpage thereof and has greatly improved mechanical properties. In addition, part weight may be reduced, which will provide significant material savings to the manufacturers.
In aluminum casting, the primary problem experienced by manufacturers is the formation of hydrogen voids and gas porosity in the aluminum as the aluminum is cast. Many of these problems arise due to the fact that the mold cavity cannot be perfectly and completely evacuated of gases. The gas porosity and voids in the aluminum adversely effect metallic bonding and, accordingly, adversely effect mechanical properties of the final product. Furthermore, voids and gas porosity may create stresses within the part which can create warpage, decrease mechanical strength of the part, and cause dimensional variations in the part. Another problem faced by manufacturers is that formation of waves in the sleeve as the plunger moves forward may lead to entrapment of gases within the molten aluminum, which causes the same problems as described above. Waves may also be generated within the mold cavity as the material is injected into the mold. It would be desirable to develop a method of aluminum casting in which the solubility of hydrogen in the molten aluminum is increased and controlled in order to avoid the above referenced problems. It would further be desirable to develop a method of aluminum casting in which the formation of waves in the sleeve is decreased and the venting power of the liquid metal is increased.